Unpredictable
by Evil Charm
Summary: Hermione Head Girl, she finds an abandoned baby on a Hogsmede trip, and decides keeps him. Draco Head Boy is evil and kidnaps the baby. Hermione can't imagine what will happen, but then Draco suprises her.. Worth a read! UPDATED [DMxHG]
1. Chapter 1

_**There will be a small child who will destroy a Dark One, he will be represented by a scar. **_

_**Many will think that once the Dark Lord is defeated, there is no one darker to come, but they are wrong! **_

_**They will think said child is the only one but after the scarred child turns seventeen, he will become a scar-less child. **_

_**His job is done so he will live no more…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Hermione cried with happiness, as it was announced in the Great Hall by Dumbledore that she was Head Girl. "Yes, congratulations Miss Granger, and now for the role of the Head Boy…" Hermione sucked in a breath, hoping for someone who was polite and friendly, maybe a sixteen (almost seventeen year old) boy with dark hair and round glasses. Maybe a certain wizard who destroyed one who created years of war and hardship, maybe Harry Potter….. Or a certain ginger-headed freak with millions of freckles, and a permenant smile, Ron Weasly maybe?

Dumbledore took and breath and shouted "….Draco Malfoy!" Silence, no astounding cheer, or congrats. Nothing, not even from the boy himself, in fact he was sat with his mouth hung open, gaping at Dumbledore. Then lowly a small clap began developing into an joyful cheer of happiness from the Slytherins.

But apart from the Slytherins most people were extremely unhappy at the results of Head Boy, especially the fuming trio, "I can't believe Dumbledore let that annoying ferret stand as Head Boy," moaned Ron, Harry and Hermione muttered their agree-ing. "Um Hermione I think Professor McGonagol wants your attention," And as Hermione looked up, true to his word McGonagol was waving furiously for Hermione's attention, Draco was already there, sneering at her. Hermione nodded her head and stood up, all the while staring right back into Malfoy's Grey eyes. In the process she accidentally hit her thigh on the table, thus concluding in her skirt riding upwards.

The grey eyes had lost the connection to Hermione's Brown ones but were now on her slim tanned legs, Hermione pulled her skirt down, burning red, and she proceeded in walking toward McGonagol and _him. _He was looking at her now, with an evil smile slowly spreading on his hard features. She was the first to look away…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did would I be writing fan fictions???**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione (accompanied by Malfoy and Professor McGonagol) stood outside the Head's Common Room, "This is the door to where you will probably be spending most of your time this year, you must decide on a password and whenever you wish to access your common room, the password must be given or you not be not be admitted in, so remember elect a password which will not be forgotten. Or you may be standing outside all night!" Both students just stared as she laughed at her last remark.

"Any Questions? Ok, I'll leave you to choose a password and explore your rooms." With that, the old Professor left them alone. She, so stupid not to know didn't think "How are two students who loath each other going to decide on _anything!!_"

---

Draco regarded Hermione, then took to observe the portrait, "_quite appealing actually_," The picture was of a lady dragon, literally! She reminded him of a mermaid, she had long brown curls hugging her breasts, her upper body was human and from waist down she turned into a dragon, with scaly green skin. "Ehem.." Hermione attempted to grab his attention. "Listen Granger, do you think _Lady Dragon _ok?" Then coming back to Earth he realized he shouldn't be _asking _he should be _telling! _"Actually, you know what Granger, I don't care what you say the password is _Lady Dragon." _The woman in the portrait smiled at him, and the door opened.

---

Hermione was fuming, why did Malfoy have to decide, stupid dragon lady! She took a deep breath_, I am acting like a kid_. There were millions of thoughts zooming around Hermione's head, being the ambitious girl she is. But as soon as she set eyes on the Common room all thoughts flew out of her ears! "Wow! Oh my God, this is soo nice! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Of course you haven't Granger, you're a poor Muggle, actually I don't this is perfect for you, if only it were in a cardboard box, that would suit you right?" Draco drawled, Hermione didn't even look at him. He smiled, this Common room even impressed him. He watched Granger examining everything, with the sort of giddy-ness that a child gets when receiving candy. In a weird kind of way he found it ….. Cute?

Was the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy falling for Giddy Granger?….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well….. What did you think? Please tell me, I know the first chapters are kind of boring but I promise you they get better, do you think I should finish the story or not?… Should Draco fall for Hermione now or is it too soon? Please tell me! Thanks **

**Hugs and Kisses…. EvilCharm xxx**


End file.
